Cultures Collide
by Rebel Mutant
Summary: Sequel to Culture Clash, in their effort to get home, the Turtles cause their world and the World of the Humanimals to collide what happens next could alter the fate of the entire Multiverse rated T for adult situations
1. Beauty and the Geek

_**(Hey Peeps, time to start the Sequal to Culture Clash)**_

It had been several hours since Belladonna and Donatello declared their love for one another. As hard as it seemed to maintain a relationship when living in two different universes, the Purple Banded Turtle and the White Water Dragon could no longer deny their love.

When they returned to the village Belladonna took Don to her bungalow, where she lay her head in his lap as he ran her fingers through her mane.

"I should have known my friends would not think less of me for being a former human..." Belladonna whispered "...I feel like such a fool."

"You more then one reason to keep your past a secret." Don whispered as he carresed her purple horns "You were afraid of what your parents would do."

"Yeah..." Belladonna gulped "Since Prince Jean and Bimbo know, I'm fairly certain they got the word out to all the Wranglers which probobly includes...My parents."

"Belladonna...I know you're scared...But believe me I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Donatello...Do you know what it's like to be terrified of your own parents?" Belladonna asked seriously

Don's eyes widened, he thought for a few moments "Depends on what you mean by 'parent' our Sensai...Splinter is our adoptive father...He's not even the same species as we are...He is a rat. We were born ordanry pet shop Turtles, then one day the canister of ooze crashed and we were covered in the stuff, Splinter found us and raised us and we all became Mutants together...I never knew my biological parents, none of us did."

"You don't remember where you and your brothers were born?" Belladonna asked

"We're brothers, but not related by blood." Don shrugged "Yes I know to your eyes we look like quartuplets but that's probobly because of the mutation, I did DNA tests on all of us...None of us are related but that doesn't mkae us any less brothers."

"I understand perfectly..." Belladonna nodded "Still, you don't remember anything before you mutated?"

"We were all just tiny little hatchlings at the time." Don said "Splinter has memories from before he was mutated but that's probobly because he was already an adult when he was exposed to the ooze...I have never given a thought to my biological parents...And I guess that's only natural because Turtles don't raise their young...My parents are normal Turtles and they probobly don't give a flying flip about me."

"Suppose...Somehow your parents got Mutated by the same ooze?" Belladonna asked

Don stopped a moment and thought about that notion, he seemed lost in his thoughts for a few seconds and then he shook his head violently

"Ooh! That was unpleasent!" He said

"What was unpleasent?" Belladonna asked

"I imagined if my own Mother...If any of our Mothers became Mutants and they found out we were their children and wanted us back...And they sued Splinter for custody..." Don then burst out laughing "...Too much Jerry Springer Show puts strange ideas in your head."

Belladonna then started laughing with Don even though she didn't know what the Jerry Springer Show was.

_**(Read and review!)**_


	2. Plot Hole

_**(Hi everyone! Let me be clear...This moment between Leo and Marzipan is in NO way meant to be romantic, Marzipan is completely faithful to Ichabod, she just has an OCD need to tickle feet)**_

Because of the late, exsausting, previous night, Ichabod and his Feline Girlfriend Marzipan slept late, I mean REALLY late, like the sun is starting to set late.

Ichabod was the first to stir, when his belly woke him up. For someone so thin, Ichabod had a massive appitite.

For the first few minutes Ichabod yawned and stretched, and as he yawned and stretched he felt Marzipan doing the same.

"Morning Marzi..." Ichabod kissed her on the mouth

"Ichy..." Marzipan winced "I think you're going to have to kiss me somewhere else when you first wake up...Your morning breath is the worst!"

"Sorry..." Ichabod chuckled "We've slept pretty late, I'm sure it's almost suppertime..."

"I'm not hungry just yet." Marzipan yawned as she slipped out of bed. "I had such strange dreams...I think I want to wander a bit before I eat anything."

Ichabod's mouth twitched "You want to go wandering? You do know Wranglers had a base of operations just a few miles away."

"But we have just captured to operators." Marzipan said as she put on her green jumpsuit "If you're a Humanimal there is always a risk you could be kidnapped even in your own home...You don't let fear keep you from living."

And with that, she exited the Bungalow and went outside.

Sometime earlier, Leo had gon for a run mostly to get his mind away from his attraction to Matoaka, he didn't understand why he was so attracted to the Unicorn Woman but the fact remained she was already married so she was not up for grabs.

It was so strange for him to run on soft earth, He was so accustumed to leaping from skyscraper to skyscraper the running on smooth, soft earth felt somewhat alien to him.

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn't notice to terrian around him and tripped head first into a hole in the ground.

"Shell." He cursed "I can't move an inch!" He couldn't believe it. After all the things had had done, defeating the Demon Shredder and attaining enlightenment, he couldn't free himself from a stupid pot hole!

Marzipan was walking about, depressed by the barren state the toxic clouds had left the land, there was nothing but brown dirt under the bright blue Californaia sky.

The Cat Girl sighed, she had been disturbed by her dreams, they were strange and frightening unlike any dream she dreamt before. As she watched the coulds go by, her senstive ears perked up, she heard what sounded like muffled cries of distress, she looked around and saw two green legs sticking up from out of the ground.

She ran over, it was one of the Turtles. Marzipan barely knew any of the Turtles personally so she wasn't sure which Turtle this was.

"Um...Sir." She said bashfully

"Oh!" The Turtle exclaimed "Marzipan! Is that you?"

Marzipan was a little embaressed thast this Turtle knew her name but she didn't know his.

"Yeah it's me." Marzipan said "I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at remembering names...Which Turtle are you."

"I'm Leonardo." The Turtle seemed slightly annoyed "Could you help me out of here?"

"Sure, sure." Marzipan said as she pushed up her sleeves "I'm a strong kitty, I should be able to pull you out."

Marzipan grabbed Leo by his ankles and started to tug with all her might. Leo on his part tried his hardest to relax his body to make her job easier, but try as she might Marzipan ended up falling flat on her back

"Oh gosh!" Leo exclaimed when he heard her fall "Marzipan are you hurt?"

Marzipan shook her head "I'm cool..." She said "But I think I tore your ankle bands."

"Don't worry about it." Leo said

Marzipan looked at Leo's thick ankles, and couldn't help but admire how well formed they were.

The Ninja Turtles had feet unlike any Turtle Humanimal, while most Turtle Humanimals had five long toe claws on each foot, these Turtles had two toes on each foot, and their feet were shaped like human feet.

Marzipan got back up on her feet and examined Leo's feet more closely, the soles were leathery but that was to be expected from someone so athletic. The toes didn't seem to have any nails on them.

Absentmindedly Marzipan started stroking his left arch with two fingers

When Leo felt this he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Um...Marzipan...What are you dong." He asked

Marzipan didn't answer, insted she put his two feet together and started reverently stroking his feet from ankle to toes.

Leo was speechless, he didn't know about Marzipan's foot fetish and while the stroking of his feet was plesureable it was not getting him out of the hole any faster.

When Marzipan started tickling his feet, Leo couldn't take it anymore and gently kicked Marzipan in the face

"Marzipan STOP!" He said booting her to the face

That snapped Marzipan out of her reverie

"Oh! Sorry Leo!" Marzipan was blushing "I don't know what came over me!"

Leo was silent

"Since tugging you did nothing I think I better dig you out."

Marzipan dug into the loose earth around the hole soon she freed Leonardo

_**(Read and review!)**_


	3. Need to Get Home

_**(Hey Peeps! Thanks for all the reviews!)**_

After Leo was freed from that pot hole he sighed and rubbed his legs.

"That was close..." He sighed "I'm so glad you showed up when you did."

"I've been having strange dreams." Marzipan said "And when I have strange dreams I need to wander to mull them over."

"What were your dreams?" Leo asked

"Are you sure you want to know?" Marzipan asked "My dreams can get kind of wierd."

"I've heard some strange dreams." Leo said "How bad can your's be?"

"Well..." Marzipan said "I have this vision in my head, of a Rat-Man laying in his bed, a tear trickles down his face and he whispers 'My Sons' he seems to be dying...'

Leo suddenly became very cold "Oh shell..." He whispered "...Splinter!"

"Huh?" Marzipan was confused

"No more fooling around!" Leo said firmly "My Brothers and I have to get back home!"

With that Leo headed towards the village leaving Marzipan extremely confused.

Leo found Matoaka and explained to her why he and his brothers needed to go home.

"I see..." Matoaka whispered "Well, there are two means of opening demenstional gates between the universes, by magic, or by science. Both kinds are...Extremely rare the only scientific portal in the whole of North America is on the East Coast in Conneticuit. I mean that's only a short flight in the Fellowship but before we do that...Describe to me some of your universe so that we may have a better chance of pinpointing it so we don't accidentily send you to the wrong place."

So Leo described to her what his world was like.

Some time later Donatello and Belladonna were outside watching the clouds go by when Leo approached them

"Donny." Leo said "We have to head back home...Splinter...He may be dying."

Donny sat up "Oh geez..." The Purple Banded Turtle whispered

"I know this might seem hard." Leo whispered

"No Leo..." Don sighed "I understand perfectly why we need to go home." There was a catch in his voice however and tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Donny..." Leo reached for his brother's shoulder but Don quickly pulled away.

"I need to think..." Don said quickly as he headed into the ruined orchard,

As soon as he felt he had gone a far enough distance, he slumped agaist a tree, pulled his knees up to his chest and wept.

It was like a Made-For-TV Movie or Romance Novel...Why? Why the very moemnt He and Belladonna realized their love for one another that's when they have to seperate? Why was the world so cruel? Don knew he had to go home...But still he didn't want to leave.

_**(Parting is such sweet sorrow! Read and review!)**_


	4. My Estrus Brings All the Males

_**(Hey Peeps yes...The song in this chapter is a shameless parody, last I checked you can't post copyrighted music in a story but you can make pardoy lyrics like in one really good Bambi fanfic that sadly doesn't seem to exist anymore)**_

The Fellowship headed over the Conneticuit to where the only North American Dimenstional Portal was.

It was the second day of the Spring mating season, and all the males were getting their vocal cords warmed up.

As the Fellowship parked in a nearby meadow, Matoaka dialed the number for the Portal Center, a Rat-Man with a bushy mustache answered

"Ah! Doctor Brain." Matoaka said

"Stop calling me that." The Rat-Man said in a Swedish accent "My name is Zwieg."

Matoaka blushed and folded her ears back "Sorry, force of habit...Anyway, we need to use the Portal..."

Zwieg sighed "Oh boy...That's going to be difficult, because the Portal is currently on the fritz."

"On the fritz?!" Matoaka exclaimed

"Something about solar flares is causing the Portal to not work." The Rat-Man said "If you can wait 24 hours I'm sure it will be ready by then."

"Well..." Matoaka said "I guess we can wait 24 hours..." She then hit a button to end the call.

Matoaka passed by Belladonna's room, she heard Belladonna was softly weeping.

"Belladonna..." Matoaka said softly "Is this about Donatello."

"I'll never see him again..." Belladonna wept "He'll probobly find some beautiful female Turtle and..."

"Female Turtle?" Matoaka shook her head

Belladonna looked up

"Didn't Don inform you?" Matoaka asked

Belladonna looked up with a blank face

"I guess he didn't..." Matoaka sighed "Well...When I asked Leo to decribe to me his world...He informed that as far as he knew there were only six Mutant Animals in exsistance, his four brothers and himself, Splinter their Mutant Rat Sensai and a Mutant Crocodile named Leatherhead...They are not like us Humanimals, they are not a proper race, Mutants are freak accidents, and as far as Leo knows all the Mutant Animals in the world are male, no females and unlike us Humanimals Mutants don't have the ability to interbreed with any sexually reproducing race...So..."

Belladonna's jaw dropped, all this time she had assumed Mutants were to their world what Humanimals were to her's but now...

"I need to think..." Belladonna said as she went outside.

As she exited the Fellowship, a cheery voice called out to her

"Hey Belladonna!" And she was engulffed in emormous leatherly wings

Belladonna knew who was was being glomped by Melody Silverwings, the Flying Fox Humanimal, and Mechanic of the Song of Luck another Federation Ship.

"Melody!" Belladonna exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Came to spend the Mating Season here with my new boyfriend Daniel...Said the Fruit Bat Girl, we got a Beach House a few blocks from here, want to come see?"

"I guess." Belladonna sighed

Marzipan joined them, and they stopped at a concession stand. Marzipan got a catnip soda, Melody got a banana smoothie.

At the beach house they were all by themselves, free to talk about whatever they wanted, Belladonna divulged what Matoaka told her about the world the Mutants lived in and finally said "Even if he leaves I want to bear his children...For everything he's done for me...I want to give him children...But I'm not sure how I can get him to have sex with me."

Melody looked at Marzipan

"You know, I'm glad you've been outed as a former Human." Melody said "Because if you were truly a born and bred Humanimal I'd be seriously wondering where your brain is right now."

"What do you mean?" Belladonna asked

"Think Belladonna!" Marzipan said "Your estrus should be coming tonight! Now starts the time when Female Dragons become fertle!"

"Yes..." Belladonna said

"You know those Herbs you eat to keep yourself from going mad with lust, and from nearby males from doing the same?" Melody asked "Well if you want to garantee Don will have sex with you...Don't take the herbs, take Don to some secluded little place where you two can be alone, as you come into heat well..."

"I think the Cat-People know the power of estrus better then anyone." Marzipan said smugly "In face we've even got a little ditty."

Marzipan began the beat by thumping her tail against a nearby drum

_"My estrus brings all the males to the yard and they're like you're gonna be ours, Damn right you're gonna be ours! It's for you we earn our battle scars!"_

Melody started singing

_"My estrus brings all the Males to the yard and they're like you're gonna be ours, damn right, you're gonna be ours! It's for you we earn our battle scars!"_

The Bat and the Cat started singing in unison

_"I know you got, It's in you and me...What the males go crazy for...They howl and pace...For just a taste. You know the rhyme...Humanimal Math...1+1 and you got 3!"_

Melody and Marzipan concluded with _"My estrus brings all the Males to the yard and they're like, you're gonna be ours, Damn right! You're gonna be ours! It's for your we earn our battle scars!"_

_**(Oh man...I wonder if I'm going to Hades for right such lyrics)**_


	5. Day of Melodies

_**(Hey Peeps! Guess this is what you've all been waiting for)**_

Forced to wait another 24 hours before they could return to their world, Leonardo gave a disgruntled sigh and flopped into an armchair.

"Do you want to come see what the Day of Melodies has to offer?" Bill asked

"Not in the mood right now." Leo said

Belladonna knew she had to time this with great presistion, her estrus wasn't going to wait around, when it comes, it comes, but she also didn't want Donatello to become suspicious.

She shimmied up to Don as he was reading some book on technology.

"Hey Don." She whispered "Before you and your Brothers go home, can I show you one more thing?"

"One more thing?" Don looked up from his book

"I discovered a secret place here in these woods." Belladonna whispered "I want to show you a secret hadeaway of mine."

Don figured there was no harm in this so he agreed.

The sun was starting to set, and Male Humanimals of all types be they Mammals, Birds, Reptiles, Amphibians or even Fish were beginning their courtship displays to their chosen Females...Or Males if they were into that sort of thing.

Don wondered if Bill, Jim or Bob were among that group of Humanimals, Belladonna led him right past them, and deeper into the forest, where the trees and moss grew thicker.

Don heard the sounds of insects and birds, and felt stragely at ease, he was at heart a City Creature born and bred, but being out here in untamed nature gave him a carm serene feeling he wasn't sure how to describe.

"There it is." Belladonna whispered, there in front of them was a limestone cave, a small trickle of water sprang from its mouth.

Belladonna got on all fours and entered the cave, the cool fresh water tickling her hands and feet.

Don entered as well, there was no light in the cave and Belladonna put her hand on his carapace to make sure he was there.

"Donatello..." She whispered "I feel warm...Almost feverish...Do you feel the same?"

Don didn't answer, his nose caught a scent...A scent that somehow removed his ability to speak.

Belladonna then removed her dress, revealing she was wearing nothing underneath, and flopped down into the cool water.

The scent of a Female Humanimal in Estrus is very powerful, even Human Men have been known to go wild with desire over such a scent, Don had always prided himself in his rational mind but at that moment his rational mind was overcome by Animal Instinct, he became a wild animal.

The actual sex Donatello would never be able to remember, his mind was too bulred, when he would attempt to remember all he would be able to recall was a bunch of physical sensations.

When Donatello's mind finally returned, he was laying next to Belladonna in a puddle of water in a cave, she was panting

"Oh..Oh Donny..." She panted "You were amazing!"

Donatello however was suddenly realizing what just took place though he couldn't remember anything about it

"What have I done?" Don whispered "What have I done?"

_**(Boy do I know how to end them or what? Read and review!)**_


	6. Life's Ultimate Prize

_**(Hi Peeps, just to let you know I'm going to be keeping track of the days Belladonna is 'pregnant' simply because I'm terrible at Math and I want to keep track)**_

Slowly, slowly morning came to the forest, as Donatello felt the sun's rays warm his carapace, he stretched and yawned, and quickly fumbled to his feet.

Don limped out of the cave, not walked, not ran, limped out, he rubbed his sore legs, he felt he must have pulled a muscle last night...Oh the irony! A Ninja like him, pulling his muscles over sex, noticing his 'plastron pants' were still open, he quickly tucked in his limp dangling tail and connected the bit of plastron to his carapace, preserving his modesty.

Belladonna woke up shortly after, she quickly put her dress back on.

She saw Donatello at the mouthof the cave, she greeted him enthusiastically but all Donatello could murmur was "Hey." and something about needing some coffee bad.

They walked slowly back to the Fellowship, Donatello got himself his black elixer, he poured his cup with a quivering hand. As he raised his mug to his trembling lips, Belladonna came out of the bathroom

"Don! I'm pregnant!"

Don promptly spat out the coffee into the face of Bill Brandy the Bull Boy, the only thing that made the situation worse was that his brothers just overheard that.

What follwed next was Leo goiong on a tirade and Don, being to weary to defend himself just weakly sat there as Leo chewed him out

"What the shell were you thinking?!" Leo yelled "Of all the Turtles I would have thought you would have the sense not to get a Girl pregnant!"

Raph and Mikey were kind of stunned sillent, not sure weather to be impressed or envious, the Nerdy Turtle got laid first.

Finally Belladonna couldn't take it anymore and she roared "Calm down! It was my idea!"

The power of the Dragon's roar rendered everyone else sillent

"I wanted to get pregnant." Belladona said "I took Don down to that cave just as I was about to come into heat so he would mate with me."

The Four Turtles looked at Belladonna

"Why?" Leo asked

"Because..." Belladonna said as tears started forming at her eyes "...Matoaka informed me that you guys are the first and only members of your kind, no females, no genetic legacy, and unlike Humanimals, Mutants can't interbreed with any sexually reproducing species...But Humanimals can...That's why Donatello...Because you set me free, you helped me come to terms with my past, I wanted to give you children...I loved you that much."

The Turtles were quiet, they knew that that they were the only members of their kind and that when they died that would be the end, no genetic legacy...They all knew this, but the did everything they could not to think about it, it was too depressing, like slit your wrist depressing...

Don slowly realized that Belladonna had thought this through and because her kind did have the ability to crossbreed she took it upon herself to give him life's ultimate prize, continuing your genetic legacy...Don also realized that to Humanimals dying without passing on your genes is considered one of the worst fates imaginable.

"Belladonna..." Don whispered "...I see now why you did this...And Belladonna...This is the kindest...Most generous thing anyone's ever done for us."

Don walked over to Belladonna, and pulled her face close to his

"Thank you..." He whispered as he kissed her on the mouth "...You didn't have to do this...But still, Thank you."

_**(The issue of the Turtles being the only members of their kind was adressed in one of the Mirage comics, this comic was adapted into the 2003 show episode 'Sons of the Sillent Age' which had a mch more uplifting ending then the original and doesn't bring up the Turtles will one day go extinct at all, to be fair I understand why the Writers did this...It's a Saturday morning cartoon, you don't want to make your audience suicidally depressed)**_


	7. The Breaking of the Portal Day 1

_**(Hey everyone! Happy Labor Day! But I'm still at work bringing you the stuff you love!)**_

Afterwards, everyone sat down in the den of the Fellowship, and they talked over the situation, the biggest fear the Turtles had was that Donatello may have lost honor by getting a girl from another universe pregnant.

"Donatello..." Belladonna said "If I must then I can come with you to your universe..." She looked to her friends "I can do that can I?" She looked at them pleadingly

Her friends looked sheepish and couldn't answer.

"Belladonna." Don whispered "In our world, you would be shunned as a freak...On Wrangler Planets you are merely seen as a lower caste, in our world you could not step outside without Humans shrieking and running in fear...You would have to live in the sewers with us, shun broad daylight...Yes we have some Human Friends, but most of Humanity isn't going to tolerate, talking anthropomorphic animals."

"Guys." Matoaka said "Zwieg called, the Portal is ready, so if you may come along now."

The Fellowship Herd entered the Universeal Portal System inside there were Humans, Humanimals, and Extra-Terrestrials of all Species working and doing science stuff, Don would be fasinated by the wonderous technology, if his heart wasn't so heavy at the moment.

Zwieg was making the preperations to cut into the Turtle's universe.

Marzipan noticed a Shark Man walking by, she quietly asked him "Is there a water fountain nearby? I'm very thirsty."

The Shark Man said "There is a water cooler down the hall..."

Marzipan quickly headed down the hall.

The Dimenstional Gate, was built like a circle, as electricity crackled and popped as the barriers between the worlds was cut into, Bob rubbed his stomach.

"Your stomach hurt Little Bro?" Bill asked his half brother

"My stomach hurts..." Bob murmured "I don't know why..."

Marzipan meanwhile, after drinking her fill of water, also felt a pain in her stomach.

Matoaka, for a moment also felt a wave of nausea, anyone who cared to look would have seen her horn was glowing blue at that moment.

When the Gate suddenly made a strained sounded, Zwieg's ears folded back and his tail quivered with fear

"Skrikande sockerbitar!" He exclaimed "This shouldn't be happening!"

At that moment the circular machine that was the Gate, broke apart, revealing the 'cut' in the air that was the dimenstional portal, through the cut in the air, the Turtles could see their homeworld, in fact they reconized the sewers they were looking at.

"This is horrible!" Zwieg exclaimed "The Gate has somehow broken! Unless we can fix the Gate, the portal between worlds will not close! Meaning anything can get in or out!"

"What the shell could have broken the gate?" Don asked

The Turtles tentavly approached the cut in the the air, Mikey, gingerly stuck his hand, through the cut, then he stuck his head through, the fresh clean smell of the Humanimal World became the smell of the sewers.

Then Mikey leaped through the cut.

"Oh man!" Mikey said "I'm home! I'm finally home!"

Leo looked at Don and Raph

"Guys...I don't know about you...But I feel something broke the Gate...Because of us." Leo said

"Guys!" Mikey said "I can see home from here!"

Leo turned to the Humanimals, Bob and Matoaka were recovering from their nasea attacks

"Leo..." Matoaka whispered "I know what destroyed the Gate...A Ghost."

_**(Dun dun dun! Read and review!)**_


	8. Home Again

_**(Hey Peeps, another chapter for Labor Day!)**_

Leo, Don and Raph followed Mikey through the Portal.

Belladonna turned to Matoaka imploringly "May I go with them?"

Matoaka's ears folded back as she thought

"Only if Bill, Jim, Ichabod and Bob can go with you." She said

Matoaka turned to her four youngest crew members

"Since this portal can not be closed, I want the four of you to make sure nothing unsavory crosses over into our world, also, survay this world, I want to know the extent of their technological advancment so we may know if we may begin first contact with them."

"If Ichabod is going...So am I." Marzipan said as she came back from the hall

"I can hardly stop you." Matoaka replied.

Meanwhile, Mikey was running as fast as he could, when he finally reached home sweet home.

Splinter, April and Casey were sitting around the Den, when Mikey bursts in

"Master Splinter!" He exclaimed

For a moment for Splinter, April and Casey, they were not sure if what they were seeing and hearing was for real or a joyous apperition.

"My Son!" Splinter exclaimed as Mikey hugged him

"Sensai! We're back!" MIkey buried his face in Splinter's warm fur

Leo, Don and Raph quickly entered

"April!" Don exclaimed

"Casey!" Exclaimed Raph

"You won't believe where we've been!" Mikey said as he wiped tears from his face

"Actually I think we will..." April said

April and Casey explained to the Turtles they had been gone for five days, exactly the same amount of days they spent in the Humanimal Universe, the snow had started to fall when they were away, and it weathermen predicted an particurally cold winter this year.

Don knew at some point he was going to have to break out the big news, he wanted to do it sooner then later, so he could get it over with.

"Guys..." Don said "I got some...News. You might want to sit down."

April and Casey sat down, Splinter was already seated

"Something happened last night..." Don said rubbing his arm nervously "Sometime ago, I met a Girl in the Universe we were taken to...A Dragon Girl...Named Belladonna Starchild...We...Fell in love and we..."

Don broke into tears

"Sensai...Father...I'm sorry! But I got her pregnant!" Don sobbed "I know I shouldn't have done it but...I don't know what to do! I don't know what choice I can make that would be an honerable one!"

Splinter was surprised, the mere fact that one of his Sons could impregnante a female of another species was shocking, but seeing Donatello's distress, he knew what he had to do next.

"Donatello..." Splinter whispered "...I know you are feeling frightened, do not worry so much...You may not have lost honor."

Splinter, hugged his distraught son

"There, there My Son...Don't be afraid, I still love you."

_**(Read and review Peeps!)**_


	9. The Things we take for Granted

_**(Hi everyone...Just a quick public servace announcement WHY DOES ANYONE MAKE TMNT HUMAN AU FICS?! I mean really what's the point of making the guys Human?! The entire premise is based around the fact they AREN'T Human turn them into Humans and the whole premise falls apart! This message has been brought to you by the council against Human AUs)**_

At that moment, there was the sound of the door creaking open, April gasped with shock as an enormous White Dragon entered, walking on all fours because the door was too short for someone so tall.

"Guys..." Don said "That is Belladonna."

April and Casey watched with wonder as the long serpentine creture entered the lair, when she stood up to full height she was about as tall as two Aprils standing on one another's shoulders.

"Hey..." Belladonna waved shyly "Matoaka gave Bill, Jim, Bob and Ichabod orders to gaurd the portal against any intruders.

"Oh shell." Mikey said "That's bad."

"Why?" Belladonna asked

"People here aren't going to take kindly to a Talkin' Bull, Squirrel and Catfish standin's around the sewers." Raph said

The Four Turtles found the Four Fellowship Boys and Marzipan standing by the Portal and observing their surroundings.

"Guys!" Leo said to them "You can't stay here...I know you were given direct orders to...But this world isn't like your own. Humans here are not going to understand what you are...Try to kindly introduce yourselves you're likely to get tranquilized and taken to a vivisection lab."

Bill's ears drooped "Aw, crud." The Bull sighed "You mean Humans in the world are the kind who shoot first, ask questions later?"

"A lot of them are." Don said "But some...Are not."

At that moment April and Casey came forth to greet those who has saved their friends."

The two of them were at this point in their lives so used to the idea of Humanoid Animals that the appearences of the Humanimals were not shocking to them at all, to April's eyes they actually looked rather handsome, they all had large and bright, jewel like eyes and expressive faces, the Male Humanimals had very human like torsos though the Cat-Girl Marzipan seemed to have a more cat-like body with small human like breasts on her chest.

"That is some funky fur you got." Casey said to Marzipan

"It's not dyed." Marzipan said with resignation

"How did you..." Casey started to ask

"I can see that question coming a mile away." Marzipan said "I've been asked that all my life and as bizzare as this sounds...I was actually born with pink and purple fur...You would not believe the tuants and jabs the Cubs on the playground came up with."

"Uh actually I can..." Casey said sheepishly "Believe me Kid I know how bad Kids can be."

"We need to get you guys out of here ASAP." Leo said

"What about the Portal?" Bill asked

"Bill, I think yer World is more then equipped to deal with the average sewer worker." Raph said

As the Turtles led their friends back to their lair. Ichabod looked at Marzipan

"Penny for your thoughts?" He whispered

"We take for granted the fact Humans and Humanimals have been together for years." Marzipan replied "Now Humans look at Humanimals and think...'Talking Animals I see them all the time,; and Humanimals feel the same about Humans now we are in a world where talking animals are freak accidents and most Humans don't know they exist."

"Yes it is a scary thought." Ichabod nodded "But as I am Human, I'll make sure no one hurts you."

They entered the Turtles' lair, seeing that is was an old water pumping station Bob felt a sense of wonder.

"This world is so strange!" The Catfish exclaimed "Such unusul technolgy...OMG! Televisions that AREN'T flat! I thought these were only a legend!"

"This is going to a long weekend." Raph said

_**(I miss the 90s)**_


	10. Pregnancy Cravings

_**(Hey Peeps, this chapter deals with one of Comedy's favorite pregnany tropes, the cravings...After seeing the last chapter of dondena's 'My Honor' I felt I had to write some consensual love just to rest easy)**_

As the night was falling fast, the Turtles and their guests had a quick meal of leftovers and quickly the Turtles had to figure out where their guests would sleep.

Jim quickly took a sofa and Bob curled up in an armchair, Leo and Raph got out an old air matress they found years ago, and Bill spared them the trouble of blowing it up by doing it himself.

Don looked at his room and sighed

"Don." Belladonna asked "Is this where we're going to be sleeping?"

"Well..." Don said sheepinshly, Belladonna scanned the room with her eyes and quickly realized...

"I'm too big." Belladonna sighed "I won't even hope to fit in the bed."

Belladonna felt awkward she was twice as tall as the average Human therefore this world wasn't built for People her size.

Belladonna backed out of the room, she lay down by the water and curled up her long body.

"Hey." Don said

Belladonna looked up and saw that Don had brought blankets and pillows

"I'll sleep here with you tonight." Don said warmly "I talked with Ichabod and Marzipan they can both have my room tonight so long as they don't touch anything."

Belladonna knew then and there, that Don truly loved her they had not spoken much since she revealed her pregnany but now he was confirming he had accepted her as his mate."

As they settled down, Don wrapped his arm around Belladonna and nuzzled his face into her neck, Belladonna guessed that Don was getting so cuddly because he was cold blooded and she was warm blooded, Don was drivin by instinct to crave warmph.

It was some point later during the night that Belladonna woke up in a cold sweat, she had nightmares...About what she couldn't remember. Then from her belly came a gurgle and a there was a dryness in her mouth

'Oh geez...' She thought to herself she was starting to get pregnany cravings, when Dragons get cravings, whole resturants clear out and the Dragons get whatever they want for free. It is believed that many the legends of damsils being sacrificed to Dragons are because the Dragons in question were pregnant and craving damsils.

She really didn't want to force Donnny to wake up and fetch her something, and she put barely cook she lay in sillence wondering what to do when her belly rumbled again, waking Donny up.

"Belladonna?" He murmured groggily

"Hungry..." Belladonna whispered "...Got cravings."

Don at that moment snapped awake "Oh geez..." He whispered "...What are you craving?"

"Not pickles and ice cream if that's what you're wondering." Belladonna replied "I didn't want to disturb your rest..."

"Well, I'm not going to sleep with that racket your stomach is making...Let's see if there is something that can satisfy you."

They tread gingerly into the kitchen, Belladonna snuffled around the kitchen, to find something to appease her appitite, smelling the fruit bowl she devoured two red apples and and entire bunch of grapes, as juice dribbled down her chin, she looked at Don who seemed more then a bit gobsmacked by her draconion eating habits.

"Sorry..." She whispered as she wiped her face with a napkin

"Don't worry about it." Don whispered soothingly "You should see Mikey when he gets his hands on a pizza."

After a few more quick bites, Belladonna had appeased her hunger, as they walked back to bed, they passed by Bill, who stirred awake

"Sorry Bill...Did we wake you?" Belladonna asked

"No..." Bill shook his head "I was having the best dream ever...I was at a rock concert, I was singing...And there were all these Humanimals there to hear me and...Oh wow...I've never had a dream like that before."

_**(Read and review! Bill's dream will become signifigant later on)**_


	11. Two Worlds Intertwined

_**(Hi everyone! Does anyone here watch Animal Planet? Does anyone miss the days like in the late 90s when it was mostly cuddly Human/Animal bondstories like That's My Baby and Pet Story? Now it's all these Animal Horror Stories like Confessions: Animal Hoarding and and an entire show dedicated to Parasites...Monster Inside Me...Thanks Animal Planet for giving me nightmares)**_

Ichabod woke up, he slowly and gracefully stretched, he wondered why he couldn't see the sunbeams through the drapes and then he remembered...He was underneath New York City not in his Earthport apartment.

He felt sweaty, the Turtles aways piled on extra blankets on their bed when the weather turned colder, and this made perfect sense as they were cold blooded.

Ichabod turned and looked at Marzipan, she still seemed in deep sleep. Ichabod stroked her forehead marveling how beautiful she was.

Ichabod was quite the awesome sketcher, when he was beginning to learn how to be a medic, he often sketched different Humanimals in the nude to get an idea of how the different species are put together what he quickly learned is that Humanimals are a very fidgety race, and have trouble holding still for an extended period of time, sometimes the only time any of them hold still is when they are asleep.

He felt Marzipan start to stir, her eyelids fluttered like bird's breasts.

"Morning..." Ichabod whispered

Marzipan yawned "...Morning. I'm hungry, I need something to eat."

She stretched and yawned, and slowly made her way out of bed, she slipped on her green jumpsuit and exited Don's room

When exited the room, her nose caught the delicious scents of eggs and bacon, she followed her nose to the kitchen where Mikey was making everyone breakfast.

"Aw man! Feels great to be home!" Mikey said as he dished up scrabled eggs and bacon.

Marzipan, feeling her mouth was a bit dry, grabbed the carton of milk sitting on the counter, poured herself a glass and drank deeply.

"Morning Marzipan." Belladonna said "You're up early."

Marzipan turned and saw Belladonna was noshing on a massive bowl of cottage cheese and berries, which Marzipan thought was kind of gross, but Belladonna was pregnant and some pregnant woman have been known to crave old boots.

"I had bad dreams..." Marzipan said as she gulped down the last of her milk "...Very bad dreams."

"What were your dreams about?" Leo asked

"Oh you know...Stuff like getting eaten alives by dark scary monsters...That sort of thing." Marzipan said as she grabbed a piece of piping hot bacon from the counter and ate it.

"Belladonna..." Don said as he sipped his coffee "...Are you carrying live babies or eggs?"

All the Humanimals looked at Don

"I have one egg inside me." Belladonna said "One big egg."

"Dragons carry a developing egg inside them for 30 days then the egg is laid and incubated twelve months." Bob said "Dragon Reproduction is...Wierd."

"Bob..." Marzipan said "Why don't you give them Dragon Reproduction 101, I think they need it."

As Bob explained to the Turtles the reproductive cycle of the Dragon Humanimal, Marzipan quietly crept out of the kitchen and headed for the lairs exit.

As she looked for the nearest manhole, she head Ichabod's footsteps behind her

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichabod asked, his arms folded

"I'm...Marveling at the beautiful New York architecture." Marzipan said with a weak grin

"Marzipan...You know Humans here aren't going to tolerate Talking Animals and it's broad 10 O'Clock! It's going to bright day out there! You can't go wandering like you do at home." Ichabod said

"This isn't wandering!" Marzipan snapped "Ichabod, I had a dream...One of those Dreams that are a vision of things to come."

Marzipan breathed deeply as she remembered her dream

"In my dream, I was in the coulds, I saw New York City from above, I saw it was a dark and dingy place, then the cloud I was standing on started moving, and then I saw her...The Cat Goddess Bastet, she spoke to me, she said "Marzipan, both your world and this world are in grave danger..." I asked her why and she said "...It was not merely the Aquillias who brought the Turtles to this world, someone paid the Aquillias to go into another Universe to hunt them, this force was beyond our control, it was never our intention for your world and this world to cross paths, but now they have and it can not be undone, what started out as two seperate stories never intended to meet, are now two worlds with their fates intertwined, now that you are in the world of the Turtles, take great care for the choices you make could bring doom two both your world and their's."

Ichabod's jaw dropped, he knew from experience, not to doubt Marzipan's psychic visions.

"The Great Cat Mother then said to me "Marzipan, you Humanimals are a strong race, your people are as many as the stars, wouldn't it be wonderful for the Mutants to be the same? The Animals of this world are suffering Marzipan, they are calling out for someone...Anyone." And then I saw the sun start to rise, and as the sunbeams touched the buildings and the alleys, they no longer seemed dark and grimey, New York no longer looked like a squallid cesspit but like a truly beautiful city...And that's when I woke up."

Ichabod was absolutely gobsmacked

"Marzipan...You've never had a vision like that before."

"I've never had the Great Cat Mother speak to me directly in a vision before." Marzipan said as she climbed up the ladder "I know I must do as the Goddess commands me, heed my Psychic Sense, and my Psychic Sense is telling me to go up here."

"At the very least let me come with you." Ichabod said

They entered a trash strewn alley, Marzipan approached one apartment building, with a lot of barking and meowing, and chirping and squeaking and a rancid smell.

"Oh geez..." Ichabod said as he pinched his nose "What is that smell."

"In this apartment is an Animal Hoarder." Marzipan said "I'm sensing that some of his 'pets' are very, very sick...I'm going in there to give this Hoarder a haunting from the Ghost of Dead Pets..."

"What do I do?" Ichabod asked

"You call the cops and tell them there is a severe case of Animal Hoarding." Marzipan said as she tossed a cell phone to Ichabod.

Ichabod did just that, he didn't need too much to get the cops attention, peeking in the window he saw the entire apartment wasstrewn with animal waste.

Marzipan exited with a cardboard box in her paws

"These were the ones calling to me." Marzipan panted "These little ones are very sick."

Ichabod looked in the box, there was inside, two bay birds, that looked like different species of Gulls, a Baby Skunk, a Baby Coyote and..A Lion Cub!

"Where did this guy get a Lion Cub?!" Ichabod exclaimed

"I'm guessing in this world, the exotic pet trade is very powerful." Marzipan said

Ichabod reached into his pockets and got out his emergency first aid supplies.

_**(New York City, is it a beautiful metropilis or a cesspit of crime and corruption? I guess in Marzipan's dream I wanted to show there are truly two sides to New York, the beautiful and the ugly, as I'm sure many New Yorkers can attest.")**_


	12. The Red Mutagen

_**(Hey Peeps! Thanks for all the love and support!)**_

Ichabod took out his pocket first aid kit, and gave each of the young animals a tiny shot of medicine, this medicine was a kind powerful enough to heal any kind of Earth malady.

"What do we do know?" Ichabod asked

The sound of sirens blaring meant the cops were arriving.

"Let's head back to the sewers." Marzipan said as she lifted the manhole cover.

Holding the box of young animals betweeen her chin and her breasts. Marzipan quickly headed downward, with Ichabod following her, making sure to close the manhole behind him.

When Marzipan's feet touched solid concrete, she wiped sweat from her forehead

"Um hey..." Came a voice "...What do you think you're doing?"

Marzipan turned and saw Leo and Don standing there looking none too pleased

"Were you going topside in broad daylight?" Leo asked

"Um..." Marzipan knew she was in trouble "...Kind of..."

"Don't be angry with her!" Ichabod said quickly "It was my idea!" This was a not true in the slightest, but Ichabod was willing to take the fall for Marzipan

"Why were you going topside?" Leo asked folding his arms "You know how dangerous it is up there."

"Well..." Ichabod said as he fidgeted "...There was something about this Animal Hoarder..."

At that moment, something was dropped down from a hole in the celing of the sewer, a container of some ooze, headed straight for Ichabod's head.

With his Ninja Reflexes, Don full body tackled Ichabod before the container of ooze could hit him, the Marzipan dropped the Box of Animals in shock, and the container of ooze fell to the concrete smashing open, a portion of its contents splashed into the box and covered the bodies of the young Animals.

"What the heck was that about?" Ichabod exclaimed

"I saved you from getting hit in the head by a container of Mutagen." Don said flatly "Where the shell did that Mutagen come from?"

"Don..." Leo said "...You might want to come see this."

The Lion Cub, the Baby Coyote, the Baby Skunk and Two Baby Gulls were covered in Mutagen, but the Mutagen was red...the Mutagen that Mutanted the Turtles, SPlinter and Leatherhead was green.

_**(The Mystery of Red Ooze! Read and review!)**_


	13. New Mutants

_**(Hey Peeps, before we get started on the next chapter I'm here to give a quick public servace anouncement on how much I love the original TMNT RPG speficically it's random character generation I LOVE random character generation for two reasons # 1 for lazy or indecisve people, it saves you having to think up your character yourself and #2 it has a unique brand of comedy combing Animal Type, How you were mutated and how you were educated after you were mutated, it's like Mad Libs. It's also a big slap in the face to potential Mary-Sue creators...'Oh? You were hoping to play a sexy ninja Cat-Girl Miss Blonde Bimbo? Well, too bad! You rolled a Mutant Gorilla, created by Deliberate Experimentation by a Private Industry and has been brought up as an experimental animal educated and trained with cruel punishments so you're character has severe PTSD')**_

Upon coming home, Leo turned to Marzipan

"Did anyone see you while you were topside?" Leo asked

"One person..." Marzipan whispered

"Hey Leo what's going on here?" Raph asked as he and Mikey approached

Marzipan began to elaborate on her adventure "...I basacally wanted to scare this animal hoarder...I yelled at him trying to pass myself as a Ghost of former maltreated pets."

Marzipan was doing this, Donatello took the box of soon to be Mutants to his lab, he put on some rubber gloves to avoid contamination (You wouldn't believe how hard it was for him to create three fingered rubber gloves) and he quitely and quickly cleaned the Little Cubs while taking a sample of the red ooze, to study.

After Marzipan finished her story, Raph and Mikey were amazed, even though what she did was reckless, the two most reckless Turtles couldn't help but admire har bravery and creativity.

"So ya tried to pass yerself as some sort of Ghost of Past Pets eh?" Raph asked "Since most Cats ain't pink and purple you probobly could pass for supernatural..."

"While I do appriciate your enthusiasm for Justice..." Mikey said "...Even I know better then to do that so...Don't do it again."

Leo sat down on a sofa and rubbed his temples "Marzipan..." He said "...Since you're not of our world, you need to know some history...A few years ago...Before the Triceraton Invastion, if a guy like that Hoarder reported seeing a Monster, the Police would have most likely dismissed it as schizophrenic hallucination but after the Triceraton Invasion...After Bishop's staged Alien Attack after the Mutants that were created by Bishop's Mutagen the World knows that Aliens and Mutants exist so if the Hoarder reports seeing a Giant Cat Monster, the Police are going to take it seriously."

Marzipan felt a lurking horror realizing she might have brought doom upon her new friends.

Donatello came back with the Box of Cubs.

"OK...All cleaned up." She said putting the box down on the floor "I saved some of the red mutagen so I can study it..."

"Donatello..." Belladonna said as she peeked into the Box "These Cubs look hungry, when did they last eat?"

Don didn't know the answer, nobody did, Ichabod turned to Jim

"Jim..." Ichabod said "You have the quickest feet of all of us, go back through the portal and fetch a milk converter! And probobly some diapers."

"Aye aye!" Jim saluted and rushed back down the sewer to where the portal was.

"What's a milk converter?" Mikey asked

"A Milk Converter is a device which can take any Mammal's Milk and transform it into the milk of another Mammal." Ichabod said "So you can take commercial, cow or goat milk pout it into the machine, and it can change the protein, and fat content to suit everything from Bumblebee Bat the Blue Whale."

"The only thing the machine can't reproduce is Mom's antibodies." Bill said

Belladonna meanwhile was cramming her mouth full of berries

"Uh...Belladonna...What are you doing?" Don asked

Belladonna, swallowed the berries into her Craw

"While Jim is getting the Milk Converter, and give the Birds some thing to eat..." She said she leaned over the Box, and regurgitated a thick jammy paste into the box, not only the Birds but the Mammals lapped up the paste they were so hungry.

"Eww..." Mikey said

"That is nasty!" Raph exclaimed

Ichabod however was not disgusted, he was impressed

"You handled that regurgtation thing like a pro!" Ichabod exclaimed "Hard to believe you were a former Human...Oh gosh Belladonan I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry." Belladonna whispered "I'm not mad...I realize now, my body is pure Humanimal but my soul is Both Dragon and Human..."

Don, meanwhile tiptoed over to a bookshelf he scanned the bookshelves

"Are you looking for something Donatello?" Splinter asked

"Oh!" Don exclaimed "Sensai I was...Wondering...Well, since these...Cubs have just been brought into the lair and well Belladonna's...You know...I was wondering do you have any books on..." Here Don's voice became barely a whisper "...Baby care."

Splinter smiled and put his hand on the Puple Banded Turtle's shoulder "Do not be embarresed Donatello...This is a perfectly normal thing to ask."

_**(Yes, the Red Mutagen is different from the Ooze that mutated the Turtles, it will prove significant in later chapters)**_


	14. PEAA

_**(OK Peeps! Two nights ago I did something really stupid I signed a petition about an animal welfare issue I cared about only to find out it was the PETA website, it was my own fault for not checking the website...Now I'm probobly going to get like neverending emails from them...Peeps, support your local Humane Society, don't support PETA, they are basacally a cult)**_

Jim leaped through the portal, Matoaka noticed him

"Jim." The Unicorn said "What brings you here?"

"Have to fetch a milk converter and diapers." Jim said "We found some new baby mutants!"

"New mutants?" Matoaka cocked her head to the side

"Something happened." Jim said "A canister of Mutagen...Some Baby Animals, Splashed...I really need to get that Milk Converter."

"Please..." Matoaka pleaded "...Have you learned anything about their technolocical leval?"

"Basacally Earth in early 21st century leval." Jim sighed "But I did hear from Leonardo that they did have an Alien Invasion...So they know extra-terrestrials exist."

With that Jim made his escape to find the milk converter.

Matoaka turned to Zander, Minsk and Edward "New baby mutants!" She exclaimed "Do you know what this means? We have a chance to study the growth of Mutants! Think of what this means! We can see how Mutants and Humnaimals differ from us in their growth!"

"Matoaka..." Minsk whispered "...Are you sure we're not violating Prime Directive?"

"No." Matoaka said firmly "Jim has informed us, that the Humans of this Earth know Aliens exist."

Meanwhile back in the Lair, Ichabod was spending most of his time, watching the new Baby Mutants.

"Jim certainly is taking a long time getting that Milk Converter." Ichabod said

"I'm not going to wait anymore..." Marzipan said "...I'm going to make something for them to eat."

Marzipan then ducked into the kitchen.

Mikey and Leo approached Ichabod, "Ichabod..." Leo whispered "...Something the matter?"

"I was just thinking..." Ichabod whispered "...As a Kid I was very lonely, I never had any real friends when I was a little kid, when I was little I couldn't wait to grow up and get married so I could have kids and play with my own kids."

Mikey and Leo were gobsmacked by this

"Wow..." Mikey said "...That's sad."

"So because I was so lonely and because the planet I lived on was an undeclared warzone spent a lot of time reading books...A lot of those books were on baby care."

"Leo..." Mikey said as he stroked the Baby Skunk's fur "Aren't you excited? We have a whole bunch of New Mutants we can raise into Ninjas!"

"A Mutant Skunk?" Raph said "Sounds delightful."

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed "A Mutant Skunk could be the perfect Ninja! They have their own built in Smokebombs!"

"Smokebombs that impair everyone's eyesight and breathing for a few hours." Don said as he walked by "Mikey, you might want to help Marzipanin the kitchen, she's having trouble with the can opener." 

At that Moment a yowl, cursing the can opener came from the kitchen, Mikey hurried to the kitchen.

"Marzi..." Mikey said "That's not how you open cans..." He showed her how to open the can of chicken broth."

"Thanks." Marzi wiped sweat from her brow "I'm really worried about those Cubs...You saw how eagerly they devoured that Dragon Backwash they're probobly starving.

"Chill Marzipan..." Mikey said as he poured the broth into a saucepan "I'll take it from here."

Marzipan did notice her paws were shaking, she sat down in a chair

"That canister of ooze..." Marzipan whispered "...Why did it just fall from above like that?"

"Beats me." Mikey said as he stirred the broth

The broken canister of red mutagen was on the counter, Marzipan inspected it.

"What does T...C...R...I Stand for?" Marzipan asked

"Techno Cosmic Reserch Institute." Mikey said "A bunch of Aliens called the Utroms created it."

Marzipan inspected the broken container some more on the very end of the container wassome smaller letters, black letters

"What does P...E...A...A stand for?" Marzipan asked

That caught Mikey's attention

"Huh? That wasn't on the can of ooze that Mutated us!"

He took the canister and looked at it

"Yeah...That defenitly wasn't on the can of ooze that Mutated us...What the shell is PEAA?"

"I think something sinister is going on." Marzipan said "Bob has an amazing sense of smell maybe he'll know what this is about."

Marzipan took the cansiter of ooze and showed it to Bob who was inspecting Mikey's walkman like it wasthe most amazing thing ever.

"Hey Bob!" Marzipan said "There are these letters on this canister, P...E...A...A do you smell anything strange on this canister?"

Bob sniffed the canister, he licked his lips he seemed a bit disgusted by what he smelled then suddenly, he collapsed on the ground and started convulsing.

"Holy shell!" Raph exclaimed "This kid's havin a seizure!"

"Wait! Wait!" Bill said "I know this looks strange but it's not what it looks like!"

"Your brother's not having a seizure?" Don asked

"He's having a vision..." Bill said looking at his brother "A really bad vision...When he starts having convulsions it means something really bad!"

Bob opened his eyes and stood up

"I saw in my Mind's Eye...PEAA stands for People for the Ethical Advancement of Animals...I have seen into their plot...They are taking containers of red mutagen across the world because they believe it is the only means to save the Animal Kingdom from the encroachment of Mankind, they intend to create an army of Mutant Animals to fight an invisable foe...If they succeed in bringing these New Mutants to their side...I see a great war between Man and the Mutants will tale place, and the streets and roads will run red with blood."

"Shell..." Don said

_**(Read and review!)**_


	15. Dark Days Approaching

_**(OK Peeps! It will only be a few more chapters before this story ends)**_

A few short hours after Bob's vision, Marzipan was feeding the Cubs some chicken broth, Jim finally arrived with the Milk Converter and diapers, Leo and Splinter were talking with Bob about his vision

"There have been many tales of Visionaries..." Splinter said to Bob as Bob sipped on some green tea Splinter mad for him "...But never before has there been a visionary with such...Violent reactions to their visions."

"Maybe not in this universe, but visionaries getting convultions is fairly common where I'm from." Bob said, he gulped down the rest of his tea "And the convulstions only happen when I get REALLY bad visions of gloom and doom."

"Yeah about that..." Leo said "To think, there are some insane animal rights activists creating new mutants...And a great war between mankind and mutants...It...It blows my mind."

"It doesn't have to be like this." Bob whispered "Like the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come my visions don't nessacarily show what will be...The absolute best thing to happen would be to prevent this great war from happening in the first place."

"Easier said then done I'm afraid." Leo sighed

Meanwhile, as Marzipan fed the Cubs, Mikey was still fawning over them

"So we're going to have a Ninja Skunk, a Ninja Lion, a Ninja Coyote and Two Ninja Gulls." Mikey said

"Amazing..." Don whispered as he took his tape measure from his duffle bag "...It has been less then 24 hours and already the Skunk, the Lion and the Coyote are of equal size, it took 24 Hours for Splinter and ourselves to double in size...This red mutagen is incredibly fast acting...The question is...Is that the only difference?"

Ichabod, who had been wondering about the Gender of the Cubs, lifted the Coyote, Lion and Skunk in turn and took a quick peak under the tail

"The Coyote is male, the Skunk and Lion are Female, making the Lion a LIoness." Ichabod said

"Holy Shell!" Mikey exclaimed "Two of them are Girls?! What about the Two Birds?"

"That's...A tricky one." Ichabod said "Because unlike Mammals, most birds don't keep their junk on display...Most of the time we tell Birds' genders apart by difference in plumage and size...That's not easily done with chicks when both geners are more or less identical, but I do know which species these two are...The larger chick that's grey with black spots is a Herring Gull the most common seagull there is, the smaller, tan and black chick is a Black Headed Gull which is odd...Because Black Headed Gulls are native only to Europe, I understand there being a black market for exotic animals like Big Cats...But for Europeon Seabirds? The Black Headed Gull isn't even endangered, its eggs are considered a delacacy in the UK."

"Seagull eggs? A delacacy?!" Mikey exclaimed "I knew the Britts had awful taste in food..."

"There is a black market for everything." Don interjected "For all we know this Animal Hoarder was a borderline kleptomaniac, grabbing any Animal Life he could get a hold of."

Belladonna coughed a few times, getting Don's attention

"Belladonna...Something the matter?" Don asked

"A few mintues ago my throat started feeling really sore." Belladonna croaked as she stroked her throat, Don placed a hand in her forehead

"You've got a heck of a fever as well." He said

"I wouldn't be surprised." Ichabod said "This enviroment is very toxic, it's a wonder all the Animals here aren't Mutants."

Don lead Belladonna to the sofa where she wearily sat down

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Don asked

"I am getting some cravings..." Belladonna said "Some ice cream would feel great on my throat."

Mikey checked the freezer "Sorry Belladonna..." Mikey said "We don't have any ice cream."

"I can go get some!" Marzipan said

"Whoa..." Ichabod said "You've already exposed yourself to one Human today...If anyone is going to go grocery shopping, it's me."

Ichabod to a wallet full of Earth Money (Because it was likely this world wasn't going to accept Space Bucks) and headed to the surface.

_**(Read and review)**_


	16. Dark Moon on the Rise

_**(OK Peeps, I'm going to wrap things up quickly, this may feel like an abrupt ending but trust me this ending serves a purpoise)**_

Ichabod reached a nearby Shop to buy some ice cream, when he realized much to his dismay he didn't know which flavor he wanted, and if there is one thing you don't do it's give a pregnant woman the flavor she is not craving.

Ichabod bought a few different quarts of different flavors to be safe, when he exited the shop he heard gasps and panickied cries

"Look! Up in the sky!"

"It's a monster!"

"It's a pterodactyl!"

Ichabod looked up in the sky...It was Rodan the Pteranodon Humanimal! What was he doing flying in the open in this place?!

Rodan spotted Ichabod and flew down beside him

"Greetings Ichabod!" The Pteranodon chirped in his uneartly accent

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Ichabod yelled

"I came with Matoaka and Zander." Rodan said not understanding Ichabod's anger "She told me to scout ahead...

"PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM!" Shouted a voice...The Earth Protection Force had arrived

"Rodan..." Ichabod whispered harshly "You've forced me to do the one thing I did not want to do."

Ichabod reached into his pocket and took a tiny container filled with a powerful toxin, he through it at the EPF knowing full well the gas would hit ordanary citizens as well.

The gas took effect, the Humans started screaming and running as the halluenated their worst fears, in the chaos Ichabod led Rodan down the nearest manhole.

When Ichabod and Rodan reached the lair, they were not prepared for what they were about to see.

Leo, sitting on a sofa holding an ice pack to his face, on his cheek were three scars, and Zander standing in a corner seeting at the Blue Banded Turtle

"Do I even want to ask...What went on when I was away?" Ichabod asked resigned

"See, it's like this..." Marzipan said "Belladonna started feeling really sick so I was going to fix one of my planet's recipes for flower broth...Unfortunatly when I went to get some extra salt, I bumped into Leo my bottle of love philtre spilled on the ground."

"Matoaka came over to help..." Bill said "...And Leo apparently breathed in the Love Poiton Number 9 because he reached over and kissed the captain...Bad thing to do in front of an Ave...Long story short, Zander tackled Leo and raked his talons across his cheek.

"It was an accident everyone." Matoaka said in attempt to calm everyone down, Leo had no idea what that potion was...

"No..." Leo whispered "It's more then that...I'm...I'm in love with Matoaka...I didn't want you to know but..."

"...But now you've gone and made a bad situation worse!" Came a Deep Voice, in the lair materilized the most bizzare creature, it looked like a cross between a Brachiosaurus and an Anteater, being shaped like a long necked dinosaur with the long snout and tongue of the anteater...Long delicate legs with delicate clawed feet.

The Turtles did not know what the shell this thing was...But the Humanimals gasped and bowed

"Oh great one..." Matoaka gasped "You honor us with your..."

"No time for plesantries..." The creature snapped "Do you know what Ichabod has done a few minutes ago? He threw a canister of fear gas into a crowd of civilains."

Everyone turned to Ichabod 

"Fear gas?" Don raised an eye ridge "Is that what I think..."

"I HAD TO!" Ichabod exclaimed "Rodan blatantly exposed himself before a whole crowd of Humans and their were men with guns...If I didn't do something..."

"This has already gone on much too long." The Creature said "The force that brought the Turtles to your universe were an anomoly that should not have ever happened...This two universes must be untwined before something REALLY bad happens."

"But...Your Honor." Bob protested "We can't leave yet...My vision forsees a great war between the Humans and the Mutants I mean a BLOOD BATH!"

The Creature held up a forefoot and Bob became quiet

"The fate of this universe should be in the hands of those who live in it...Not anyone else." The Creature said, he looked at the five baby Mutants

"I will find homes for these orphans, my unique ability to see into the inner most hearts of living things will make sure they will only be taken in by loving homes."

The Creature turned to the Turtles, "Your family were not the first Mutant Animals...And you won't be the last...As we speak their are organzations creating Mutant Animals for a varity of purpoises, some are merely experiments, some a created to be super soldiers...Some...Are created to be servants of Humans."

"Shell..." Don whispered realizing that the same reason Humanimals were created, now Mutant Animals were being created for that purpoise as well.

"Belladonna..." The Creature said softly "...I am sorry but this collision of worlds should never have happened, this romace between you and Donatello...Should never have happened, do you see why all stories of interdimensional romance always end in tradgedy? Everyone must live his or her own story...Those stories must not intertwine."

Belladonna felt tears stream down her face

"You must go home...Where you belong my dears..." The Creature said gently

"Wait a minute..." Raph said "Who the shell are you? And why the shell..."

"I am a Gaurdian of the Humanimals." The Creature said "My People have been monitering their growth making sure they are going down the proper path, each Humanimal is like a son or daughter to us...Because we helped create them...My name is Chardinaro and I am a member of the race known simply as the Gods of the Plot."

"Plot?!" Raph was cnfused "What the shell does that mean?!"

"You will understand in time." Chardinaro said "For now...Fellowship Herd...Go home...The Portal will close behind you..."

Picking up the box of Mutant Cubs "I will find homes for these cubs." With that he teleported away with the Cubs.

The Humanimals...Clearly upset but could not disobey their personal Prometheus. Turned to go home, the Turtles watched them leave.

Don...shocked to beyond the core, sat on the sofa and wept

_**(In case anyone is wondering...Yes Ichabod is the son of Jonathan Crane AKA the Scarecrow of the Batman comics...But it's not the same Scarecrow...Jonathan Crane as reincarnated into the Humanimal Universe)**_


End file.
